The Ranger's Initiative
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: After many years of being protectors now the Rangers are being hunted, and the only ones who can save them are a mismatched and unlikely group. But with the public against them, the military after them, and even their own wanting them taken in, can a group of mismatched ex-Rangers really save the world and their friends? Or will they fail even to save themselves?
1. Prologue

_It started with a child. The child was not truly special, just a child of parents who loved him, had a few good friends and a few bad grades; he was average, just like any other kid in the world, another person on the earth, another soul, another existence. But everything started with him and in that way he became important, he became special and he caused every event that followed after._

 _He had died; death itself is not a special event though his parents and his friends and their parents and the teachers who knew him thought it very important. They mourned and yet found their emotions mixed and uncertain. He had died and it had been a special death; in the city a battle had occurred, as they had many times, as they had in other cities in other times. And it was the battle that took his life; the average boy ran through the streets in search of his parents, his mother, his father, alone among the crowd. The crowd scattered as crashes were heard and as early darkness fell the boy was overtaken and suddenly debris came down and gone was the boy._

 _Some thought to argue; there were two contenders, the monster trying to destroy and kill everything, and the protectors in their metal giant trying to save and protect the city. And either could have done, could have been to blame, and they were loathe to blame those who protected of taking an innocent life. But the protectors did not come forward, did not defend themselves, and speculation flew. People talked and gossiped and fear set in and suddenly questions once left unquestioned before were buzzing with life._

 _It was then that the man came into the picture. His name was Astor Morgan and he was a politician, and it was he who created the Initiative; to the public he spoke with careful words, alluring phrases. He spoke of the fear, the questions, and he spoke of how to solve these, to bring to light the truth. He crooned and promised; he appealed to questions with promises of answer, he responded to fear with bravado. The people, the parents and friends and teachers and those who didn't know or like the kid, listened and fell under the spell. It took only a few months for the Power Rangers Initiative to pass, and as they were rounded up, starting with the current team, the people watched in happiness. Answers to the mysteries, an end to the creeping anxieties._

 _There was one fault though, a single problem; they never should have gone to Reefside._


	2. Let Us Not Fear What Lies Before Us

Reefside, California  
2014

The sun was shining and the sky was clear but the light breeze that blew over the woods made it far from unbearable; to tell the truth it was a beautiful and, in the opinions of the people currently relaxing outside, perfect day.

Two people were lounging out in the backyard of the house hidden in the forest, both in their own lounge chairs; the younger of the two had one leg pulled up to rest her foot on the chair, a magazine held between soft fingers. Her long dirty blonde hair, peppered with streaks of red and blue, lay over one shoulder in a loose ponytail and her eyes scanned the page she was on for a moment before turning to the next and repeating the motion again; she was not paying much attention, her mind elsewhere, thoughts swirling and making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

In the other chair lay a man; he was definitely older than her yet there was still more than plenty of youth to him. Dressed in a simple black t-shirt, showing off more than a few tattoos littering muscular arms, and a pair of what seemed to be swimming trunks, he had his eyes closed. His breathing was light and subtle, his head tilted slightly to one side, not just relaxing but actually napping in the sunlight; the young woman glanced over and couldn't help a light smile. It was good to her to see him so at peace and relaxed. It was very good.

There was a shimmer of light and coolness before a third person appeared, materializing right beside the man; she was young too, and small. Small enough at least to settle in beside him on the chair and curl up into him, wrapping thin arms around his neck. The man was anything but bothered and moved an arm to pull her closer, looking quite comfortable like that as he held her and absently stroked her hair, long black locks that cascaded down her back. Her head tilted up to look at him and crimson eyes stared, a smile touching her face as she saw one chocolate colored eye open just the slightest bit to look down at her. The first woman smiled at them both and let out a sigh, feeling anxieties slip down; maybe they really would be okay. Maybe nothing would happen, that they could enjoy the peace and quiet and not need to worry.

No sooner had the sigh left her lips, no sooner had these thoughts formed, when footsteps were heard. And more than footsteps; she frowned and sat up but the man put up his free hand, "Kira..."

The woman looked at him then nodded, trusting him, having to trust him; she settled again but kept her eyes towards the forest. The noises continued; they seemed to be coming closer. The woman felt the knots in her stomach multiply and she wondered, not for the first time how he could stay so calm, so sure of himself. New noises mixed with the first and the woman, Kira, could swear she saw the flicker of trees being forcefully moved, of something big approaching; she thought it important to be worried yet still relaxed was the man and even his companion in the lounge chair, though her arms tightened around his neck some, seemed to be not letting herself worry too much about whatever was lurking and coming from beyond the trees.

A few moments passed, long minutes that left Kira feeling a bit sick but it didn't compare to the first visual of their visitors. There were hundreds of them, decked out in military finest and she couldn't help but notice the guns in most of their hands. Behind the foot soldiers, and there was no question that was what they were, were a trio of tanks, looking ready to fire and she held no delusions about who they were going to be firing upon. She frowned and gulped a bit before hearing a voice beside her, "Wow, I think 'overkill' is quite appropriate right now to describe this."

"You're telling me," said another and Kira looked over to see both the man and the other woman sitting up, untangled from their previous cozying up and both facing the small army that stopped just a few yards from the trio.

The man, without looking at either girl, gently patted the head of the one beside him and got out of his chair, muttering under his breath inaudibly, and putting his hands in the pockets of his shorts he walked over. Kira frowned and moved to join him but the other woman spoke her name and when faced shook her head. This, it seemed to be written in her expression, was something they had to leave to him and trust in him about. And Kira knew this was right, that it was really her own mind thinking this but still worry and trepidation filled her and she found herself staring as the man approached the intruders.

"Aw so what brings this small army to my backyard?" The man said his tone equal parts amused and annoyed; he stopped a few feet from the army, watching them, waiting for something.

Another man walked forward and the first frowned a little; he was dressed rather plainly for the army, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He smiled in a friendly manner, as if this was all okay, as if he wasn't currently backed up by soldiers and tanks. The first man tried not to show his anger at this and smiled in return, though more sneer than true smile. "Jason."

"Tommy," the other man said, "You look good. Though I don't see a pool; what's up with the trunks, man?"

"They're comfortable, its sunny out," the first said shrugging, "And Tsuki says I look good in them."

"Oh right, Tsuki." There was a sudden coldness to Jason's voice and he glanced past his old friend to look at the red eyed woman, "Still with her I see."

"She's still with me," Tommy said, almost like a correction; he looked over the army behind Jason again, "Pretty excessive for a visit, don't you think old friend?"

Jason looked back as well then spoke, "Ah yes, well, we didn't want to take any risks."

"If I remember correctly there was only a handful of soldiers when it was ordered that Zack be brought in," Tommy mused and Jason turned to him with a frown; he continued, "Took a few more to drag my student Conner out of the World Series match he'd been in the middle of. Oh and of course Adam put up quite the fight didn't he? Ethan tried and...well," Tommy looked at Jason and the look he gave was harsh, "I guess 'accidentally' murdering them is one way to make sure a Ranger is no longer at large."  
"Tommy," Jason started, staring at his friend, "Those were necessary-"

"Oh right necessary," Tommy said letting his anger start to show, "it was necessary to invade Justin's house and take him kicking and screaming; he just got married did you know that? Probably scared the hell out his new bride. And of course trying to kidnap Kira backstage at a benefit concert was also 'necessary'. What about Trini and Kim, hm? It was necessary to interrupt a peace conference, to come after Kim at her studio? I should be glad I'm not Andros at least."

"Andros killed Zordon, Tommy, don't forget that."

"Andros is a Power Ranger," he retorted calming again, "Just like us, Jason. He is a Red like you were, and he was a kid like we all were. I am not saying I like what he did but he seemed smart enough to have been able to figure something else out if there had been any other way. Having killed our mentor when he was asked by said mentor is no excuse for what happened."

Jason frowned some more then sighed, shaking his head. "Tommy, I hoped you'd be the one who'd see reason and come willingly."

"That's why you brought three tanks and a full two platoons of soldiers to a high school science teacher's house, because you thought I was going to come quietly."

"Dr. Thomas Oliver," one of the soldiers spoke up, raising his gun to point it at Tommy, the others soon following suit, "Under orders of Senator Astor Morgan and in accordance to the Protection for All Act-"

"Rangers Initiative," Kira mumbled under her breath and Tsuki looked at her.

"-we are tasked with bringing you and Miss Kira Ford to the nearest base for processing, questioning and further transportation."

"So basically you want to lock Tommy and Kira up?" Tsuki piped up and everyone's attention went to the red eyed woman.

"Tsukkuyomi Kokuryuu as a frequent and prolonged associate of various Ranger teams will be brought in as well," Jason said then turned to Tommy, "See, you won't be apart from her. You should be happy, at least until they find out what she's capable of. Then no promises, sorry, old friend."

Tommy frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What happened to you Jason? This isn't you, this is not what the man I called friend, that I fought alongside countless times, would do. Your friends are being rounded up, your fellow Rangers hurt, even killed, and you're helping the people who are doing it? Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." With that Jason raised a hand and both Kira and Tsuki sat up straight in their chairs, attention focused before them as the Red Ranger spoke, "Fire at will but try not to kill any of them."

Gunshots rang out and by instinct the girls flinched away though only for a second; a Ranger doesn't turn from danger, Kira reminded herself, and Tsuki refused to miss what was about to happen. They both turned back to the action and both smiled.

Tommy stood, hands still in his pockets, standing up straight with roughly ten bullets barely an inch from his body; he took note of one or two that were right inline for his head. There were a bunch of other bullets as well aimed for Kira and Tsuki but all of them, the ones that would have hit him as well as the ones that would have gotten them, frozen, stuck in space. Jason and his army stopped and the former looked at Tommy as he smirked and spoke, "Come on you really thought that knowing you'd be coming here next that I wouldn't prepare?"

"But...how?" Jason asked and frowned, "You don't have the expertise to put something like whatever this is together, not to mention put it together so quick. And Haley was already-"

"Apprehended," Tommy said, "When you killed Ethan, yeah I know."

"So how?" Tommy simply shrugged then turned to walk away, letting the question hang there like the bullets. More shots went off but he walked over to the girls, leaning down to whisper to them, "Inside."

Kira nodded and Tsuki got up, grabbing his hand and causing him to smile some. The two headed back towards the house with Kira, reaching the back door just as a large noise exploded behind them. Kira couldn't help a look, seeing the barrel of one tank's gun smoking. A giant cannonball of a bullet was now lodged in air with its tinier counterparts but Kira got the sinking feeling that it got closer than the others.

"Dr. O," she said and he closed the door behind them once all three were in.

"I know," he said without looking.

Tommy let go of Tsuki's hand and walked over to the kitchen counter, slamming his hands down with enough force to make both of his companions jump; Tsuki rushed over, muttering annoyedly about him hurting himself and this not being the time. He pulled his hands away, frowning. "Damnit, I didn't expect them this soon."

"It'll be okay right?" Kira asked looking to her ex-teacher.

"The force field isn't fully charged," said another male voice and a man walked into the kitchen; he pushed up his glasses, frowning gravely, "It will hold for now but we need to evacuate before it breaks and that could be at any time."

Tommy and Tsuki both looked at him and the latter spoke, "Billy...it's Jason."

The original blue hid his reaction well, as usual, instead nodding. "I'm aware, Tsuki. Its unfortunate that he would be our enemy now but it changes nothing. We must escape and put into place the next steps in Tommy's plan."

"Which are...?" Kira questioned.

"We go to Angel Grove and get inside the NASADA building," Tommy said.

"You mean the one they're currently using as a military base? The one they probably were planning to take us to anyway? The one that will no doubt be full of soldiers and tanks and other dangerous things?" Tsuki asked, "That Angel Grove NASADA building?"

"Tsuki, you already knew about this part of the plan," Tommy said with a sigh.

"Yeah but I've been wondering if I misheard you highly intelligent men think up this very stupid plan and had perhaps hallucinated from too much sun. I'm still not big on California weather."

Tommy shook his head some and Billy smiled just a bit; Tommy spoke, sounding amused, "No, no hallucinating. We're doing this."

"But why?" Kira asked and all three looked to her, "Why are we doing this? We could run, get to China, Russia, England, somewhere not here; we could get to safety so why..."

"Because there are people who need us," Billy said.

"Because Rangers don't run from danger; we only retreat so we can find a way to stop the danger," Tommy said.

"Because we'd never make it out of the country and even if we did there's no guarantee those other countries wouldn't give us over or do worse to us," Tsuki said.

Kira frowned some. "So why go to the NASADA building? How will that help us help others?"

"Simple," Tommy said and he smiled, "We're going there to break out Andros."


	3. Escape From Reefside Forest

Tommy and Billy went down to the lab while Tsuki went upstairs to grab a few things; after a moment of contemplation Kira choose to follow the latter. She still had some questions and she thought maybe the red eyed girl would be able to give her the answers she seeked.

She caught up to her in Tsuki's room; as far as Kira could see, taking a look around the rather bare and undecorated room, it being hers was only a technicality. The woman herself was slinging a long blue bag across her back and proceeding to put a few things into another bag.

"Whatcha doing?" Kira asked stepping closer for a better look.

"Collecting a few things," Tsuki responded without looking at her; she grabbed a box from atop her dresser then turned, smiling some at Kira, "Figured we'd be needing some stuff. Anyway what's up, Kira?"

The singer hesitated for a moment, thinking this over for a second before speaking carefully, "You've been with Dr. O for a while right?"

"Since we both were in high school," Tsuki said, "Well, we've been friends since then; we became more over time. Why?"

"So you've known a lot of the teams," Kira said and Tsuki nodded; Kira smiled lightly, "I guess Jason said as much right?"

"What's on your mind, Kira?"

"I was wondering...could you tell me more about this Andros we're supposed to go rescue?"

Tsuki stopped for a moment and looked at Kira, just stared for a good second or so before turning and grabbing another thing from in front of her. "That depends."

"On?" Kira asked.

"How much you already know."

Kira tried to remember back to the video diary from so long ago. "I know he was the red for one of the teams. And apparently he killed Tommy's old mentor?"

Tsuki sighed. "Andros...Andros was, is one of the more...unfortunate Rangers. As you already know the Power often calls on kids and it's not great at choosing people ready for the experience. More than a few try to escape it, or simply don't understand or believe it at first."

Kira instant thought of Conner but shook it away. "And Andros was one of those?"

"Nah," she said and chuckled, "Andros lost his sister, his planet, everyone he knew save his best friend and his best friend ended up so badly hurt he had to be put in cryogenic stasis. But he fought on; I doubt he ever really regretted becoming a ranger. But...after Zhane got hurt, he sort of became a hermit. Red Rangers tend to have this sort of issue; they are the leader, and tend to take sometimes too much to heart that ultimately they are responsible for the safety of their team. When Tommy lost his green ranger powers for the final time Jason went through a slightly similar state. Andros didn't want a team initially; when TJ and the others approached him, albeit after invading his ship technically, he wasn't interested in making them Space Rangers. But apparently they changed his mind. He is really a very sweet person when you get to know him."

"You know him then?" Kira asked sitting on the bed.

Tsuki pulled the second bag on and nodded. "Pretty well I think. I used to visit him on the Megaship, we'd talk and I'd share baked goods with him, and it was fun. I was there the day they came for him..."

She frowned then and Kira got up to put a hand on her shoulder; Tsuki shook her off. "I'm fine. I had come to tell him about what happened to his team, I had a duty to. If I had stayed a bit longer I might have helped him, I could have helped...but ultimately that doesn't matter. It happened, they took him in and forced the Megaship to land. But we'll get him back."

Kira was quiet for a moment then spoke again, "You said he was unfortunate..."

"Most Rangers can rely on each other for assistance and support," Tsuki went on as if not hearing her, "You thought about it yourself when Tommy got kidnapped but Tommy himself had taken part in an incident when multiple reds from different teams had to work together. Admittedly its rarely perfect, not everyone plays nice, but for most they're for the most part able to rely on the fact that if it comes down to it the others will have your back."

"Not Andros though?"

"Andros is the black sheep," she said and started out of the room, Kira following, "You heard Tommy and Jason; Jason is the majority opinion. Most think Andros was wrong to have done what he did, killing Zordon; they think there could have been another way. Most disregard that Zordon asked him to. Yes, the other Rangers will back him up but for the most part, unfortunately, they do not all treat him kindly and they don't trust him. He did his duty and it got him isolated. Of course there are those who support him, his team recognized that it wasn't his choice really, and Tommy has come around but still the boy has not had it easy by far."

Kira nodded and followed her downstairs. She took a few minutes to take in what Tsuki told her, to try and understand what she'd been told. It was a fair bit more than what Tommy's video had; Kira wondered what else he had omitted and for what reasons. Was there more to the story of the Green Ranger? What about the other Rangers he'd mentioned? Was there darkness he'd hidden from the record, because of fear, because it wasn't important? Because it might turn out to be the most important in a time when the Rangers were being hunted?

Ultimately though Kira's next question was not about that though, not the darkness of the rangers, not the things her teacher hid. Instead it was "Why does Jason hate you?"

Tsuki laughed some, obviously taken off guard but not seeming bothered by it. She spoke without hesitation though she sounded amused, "Because he was Billy's friend."

Before Kira could ask about that Tsuki opened the secret hatch to the lab and started down. The boys were still there, Billy hunched over the big screens, typing away at the keyboard as streams of information, numbers and letters and pictures flew by. Tommy had a black bag of his own slung over his shoulder and had been watching the screens when Tsuki and Kira arrived; then he turned to look at them and Tsuki walked over to him.

"How's the force field holding?" She asked though it was unclear which she was asking.

Billy answered, frowning. "We have about fifteen minutes top-" he was interrupted by a loud bang and the lab shook some, "Make that five."

"They still don't know about the cave entrance right?" Kira asked.

"They shouldn't unless someone told them." No one dared say it, no one wanted to be the one to verbalize the thought; the enemy, the government, had Conner. Conner though would never reveal their secrets, not him. Same for Hayley, she helped build the lab after all. Neither could ever have told...

Tommy looked up. "We better get going now. The clock is ticking after all."

And with that they all focused back on the issue: escape, if it was possible. Billy continued to type away and Kira went to watch despite not fully understanding. Tommy looked at Tsuki and seeing the blue bag on her back he frowned though it was not in anger. It was resignation, and fear, reflected those brown eyes.

"It's gotten to that point, huh?" He asked.

She gave him her best reassuring smile. "If we plan on surviving to see tomorrow and every day after, then we have to prepare."

This did not make him feel better and he put an arm around her, pulling her closer. Lightly while no one was watching he kissed her on the top of her head, making her blush and blink. He spoke, "Don't do anything reckless, Tsuki."

"Oh that's rich, coming from you," she said chuckling, "Didn't you just stand in front of an army with only an untested force field to protect you?"

He was about to retort but she put her arms around him, hugging him tight and resting her head on him; she continued, "I'll try but you have to too; I don't want to lose you any more than you want to lose me."

Tommy stared at her for a moment then smiled and hugged her close, letting her listen to his heart, allowing both to just be close. "I'll try, mouse."

The two just stayed like that for a moment until someone cleared their throat, very loudly. Tommy and Tsuki looked over to see Billy and Kira watching them; the former looked less than amused. The latter honestly looked to be trying not to giggle.

"If you two are done?" Billy asked and the two separated; he sighed, "I checked surveillance and the cave is clear. If we sneak out and try not to attract any attention we should be able to get out of Reefside within the hour. But it will have to be on foot and now; there's no telling what will happen and we want to have the best chance of the least amount of trouble."

Tommy nodded then spoke, "Then if everyone's ready?"

Billy nodded and got up away from the computer, Kira walking over to Tommy with him. "I am; I have been for a while now. Kira?"

"I'm as ready as I think I can be," she said though she was still worried.

Seeing that Tommy patted her head, causing her to make a face and glare at him some. He smiled and spoke, "This won't be easy but you can handle it, Kira, I know you can."

"Because I have to?" She asked, not meaning to sound bitter.

"No, because you can," Tommy said, "Though you're right too; none of us have a choice in this. Except Billy of course; he could always go back to Aquitar."

"No thank you, Tommy," Billy said.

Another smile then the ex-black ranger looked to Tsuki. "And you?"

"I got all I needed or wanted," she said and grabbed his hand, "Lets get going already."

Another nod and Tommy opened the entrance to the lab that led out into the caves. They were still not sure if they would find salvation or danger on the other end of the underground, if their enemies knew even these secrets, but all four seemed determined to push forward. Kira looked around as they walked, finding herself remembering. She remembered trying to find her way with Conner and Ethan, snapping at the former for calling her "babe", stuck with the two boys for a detention she at least didn't deserve in her opinion. How just playing a song could lead her to this, escaping through caves with her ex-teacher, his girlfriend and one of his old teammates, it was startling. And thinking about those days, when things had really been so much easier, when things had been dangerous but at least she had two people by her side who would become her bestest friends in the world, it hurt her. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to see any more Rangers or civilians or mentors die.

"We'll be okay," she muttered under her breath and felt a hand lie over hers; Billy looked at her sympathetically and nodded his agreement. They'd be fine, even if that was a lie.

The end of the caves were in sight after a while and from the perspective everything looked good; they looked to be home free, though they were in fact running from their home. Still Kira felt some hope bubble up in her and tried to quicken her step when...

KABOOM! Overhead came a sickening sound; Tommy and Billy both looked back, grim expressions coloring their faces, and Kira felt her heart stop as her feet did. There was a ringing after sound, high pitch and painful, and then more explosions; it was hard to hear when Tsuki screamed, "Run!"

Kira couldn't move at first but Tommy grabbed her, heaving his ex-student over one shoulder as they made a break for the exit. Rocks and debris started showering from above, more and more with each loud bang and roaring sound of tanks rolling forth. At the end of the line Tommy basically threw her out, Tsuki teleporting at the last second and the two boys by the grace of the Power barely managing to get out of the way as the caves collapsed behind them. Tsuki stood beside her friends sitting on the ground and all four stared at what once had been their way in and out of the Dino labs.

"My home," Tommy muttered under his breath.

"The lab," Billy whispered in disbelief.

"Oh god," Kira said realizing if they had dallied a moment longer, been a second too late, they could have been trapped, or worse.

Tsuki had nothing to say, just staring before turning to the others. She started fussing and Kira was treated to seeing Dr. O be scolded for scratches and bruises, his expression mildly annoyed but didn't complain or stop her. Billy seemed fine when it was turned on him and Kira was shocked by her doing the same to her. Tsuki seemed intent on all three being tended to quickly.

Tommy scowled a bit at the band aid on his arm, featuring the Green Ranger of all things, "Where did you even get these ridiculous things?"

"EBay," she answered.

Billy chuckled some. "Good you have at least some first aid with you."

"Of course she does, she always does; you know that," Tommy said smiling a bit himself.

Tsuki nodded and Tommy spoke again, "You erased the databases right?"

"I set up a virus in the lab," Billy said, "Anyone tries to access the network then they'll have thirteen seconds to input the code or the system is commanded to drop all its info into the most inaccessible depths of cyberspace."

"And the code?"

"Only known to you, I, Kira and Tsuki, something only we four would think of," Billy said with some pride. He then patted his pocket, "I also have a backup of the more important information with us for when we get back Andros and have to proceed to step three."

"Good," Tommy said and he got up, dusting himself. Kira did the same with Tsuki's help and Billy stood too; the ex-green continued, "Off to Angel Grove we go then."

This was easily said; not easily done. As the quartet made their way through the forest the sound of explosions followed, footsteps and yells seeming to be coming from all around. Tsuki frowned and felt Billy move closer to her, Kira close to Tommy as well; the couple looked at each other then their new personal space sharer and let them stay close. This was not the time to break apart after all; they knew very well that beyond the trees and shadows of the woods that they would be facing the city, much more difficult to hide there. Plus Tommy suspected more problems there.

He pulled on Tsuki's hand, helping her and Kira over one of the thicker fallen trees; Billy was climbing over it himself when another shot cried out in the forest, quite close, and Kira spoke,"Dr. O, are you sure we should-"

"We have to keep pressing on," he interrupted and walked forward, pulling Tsuki along. The red eyed girl looked to their friends, both of whom just stared at him, then to him.

"Tommy?" She said softly.

He did not answer and Billy and Kira caught up to them. Billy frowned. "Tommy."

"We don't have time for questions, remember? We have an army after us and..." He broke off.

"And?" Billy asked, adjusting his glasses after a branch snagged on them and turned them crooked.

"Nothing." Another shot, this one whirring by Tommy's ear; there was a growl from Tsuki but all four broke into a run. They didn't know if that was luck or if the enemy really was so close but now was not the time for taking chances.

Multiple paths lay before them but Tsuki clung to Tommy's hand, and Billy stayed close to two of his oldest friends, and Kira was holding tight to part of Billy's arm as not to be left behind. The quartet maneuvered through the trees and amongst the plants, and suddenly, more attacks seeming to be following, Billy tugged on Kira and Tsuki and Tsuki, dragging Tommy along, fell into a ditch with them.

All four sat there, hidden by dirt and a felled tree, the ditch half hidden by the behemoth of wood; keeping low and trying to stay hidden, the sound of footsteps crunching against the leaves and sticks littering the forest floor followed them. They were getting closer and closer; Tommy didn't know if he felt relieved or not that it sounded like the tanks were not included in this chase.

"Mr. Scott," said a voice.

"Have you found them yet?" The familiar tones of Jason inquired.

"No, we thought we had them but they seem to have disappeared, sir."

Tommy pressed himself further under the tree, trying to hide as much of himself as possible; beside him the others too tried their best to be as small as possible, the girls having an easier time of it.

"Hm," Jason's voice said, "Well keep looking; they have to be somewhere. If you don't find them don't worry; they have to get to the road eventually and Reefside. We keep a surveillance over those and we should be able to catch them."

"Yes sir!" Said the first voice.

It seemed they were walking away now, the two continuing to talk but getting fainter along with the sounds of footsteps.

Once they seemed to be safe, as safe as they could be right now, the four climbed out of their hiding spot. Tommy came out first, signaling his allies to wait as he moved out and took a look around from behind the tree; it looked to be all clear, no sign of soldiers or ex red rangers. Well except him. He stood up carefully then motioned for the others to come out; he assisted Tsuki, her bags making getting out harder. Kira dusted herself as she climbed out and Billy frowned, looking at Tommy. "Well?"

"Well what?" Tommy said not looking at his fellow scientist, taking another look around.

"They are monitoring the roads-"

"-which we knew they'd probably think to keep an eye on-"

"-and they probably told the whole town about us; how do you advise we move forward in these conditions?"

Tommy did not respond, not immediately. He didn't have the answer to that rather good question; though he had a plan it was more ideas and points, not actual stuff on how. They needed to get past the military members though, through the city and to Angel Grove. Preferably without being seen.

He looked at Billy, the Kira, then finally Tsuki, all three staring at him in anticipation of his answer. He put a hand on Tsuki's chest instead.

"Tommy!" Billy exclaimed seeming surprised.

"Dr. O," Kira said blinking.

Tsuki blushed, staring for a moment then raising an eyebrow and gently removing his hand. "Love, as much as I love it when you want to play, now I think is not the time."

"Minds out of the gutters," he said rolling his eyes then turned to her again, "Your heartbeat is a bit fast."

"Yeah, running does that."

"You think you're calm enough for a group teleport?" Tsuki blinked and thought on it.

Billy smiled. "Oh I get it. Good idea."

"Tsuki can instantaneously teleport to any place she wishes," Kira thought aloud, "Why didn't we do that before if she can do it with us with her?"

"Stress," Tommy and Tsuki said in unison.

Billy explained, "We discovered that her ability is hindered by many factors but most of all is her own personal stress levels. If she cannot focus on the destination then she cannot complete the action."

"Also the more people I move the more pressure it puts on my body and the more exhausted I get," she said, "in general a short trip, like what I did at the cave, those are easy and about as exhausting as blinking. But with four of us, trying to get to Angel Grove would take some more energy, I'd assume..."

"Assume?" Kira asked.

"I have only done one other teleport with more than three people before and I landed us in the middle of a desert, far from our destination."

Billy interjected, "That was for one when we were still in high school, another with six rangers, and thirdly when you were under considerable stress to get us out of there."

"Still," Tsuki said and drifted off.

"We don't need you to get us to Angel Grove," Tommy said and the others looked at him; he smiled, "Just into Reefside, far enough in to hopefully avoid their soldiers. Middle of town perhaps."

"That's still quite a few miles," Billy commented.

Kira looked to Tsuki and she seemed to be thinking on this again. Then the red eyed woman nodded. "Alright, lets try it."

Tommy seemed pleased by this response and hugged her with one arm. "Good answer, mouse."

"I'm not a mouse," she said with a huff and pushed him away gently; she then offered her hands and Tommy took one while Billy took the other and offered his free hand to Kira; she grabbed it as Tsuki spoke, "Worse case scenario we land in the way of our enemy so yeah, no pressure. Okay, hold tight."

She closed her eyes and Kira watched her; nothing seemed to happen at first then a prickling of the air and Kira blinked.

Downtown Reefside was way quieter than any of them expected and Billy had to check his watch to make sure this was just a reasonable downtime and nothing sinister. By his calculations it looked to be the former, luckily, and as he breathed a sigh of relief he heard Kira gasp. He looked at her, vaguely remembering the time with the desert; it seemed Tsuki's power tended to be a bit hard on the body the first time when she teleports multiple people. Kira looked to be okay though, still standing and of course breathing, all good signs. She was simply hunched over slightly, trying to catch her breath and looking a bit more than startled.

Tommy cracked his neck lightly, rolling his head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that, Tsuki."

"I just don't teleport with you often enough, Tommy," Tsuki said, "That'll probably change." The way she said it sounded less an invitation and more a solemn fact.

He sighed then turned to Kira, frowning a bit, "Are you alright, Kira?"

Kira nodded and stood up straight, not looking all that good but she seemed to be trying. She bit her lip and spoke, "Fine, I'm fine. Won't...won't Jason know..."

"Know we could do that?" Tommy finished for her; Kira nodded, "Remember, the Mighty Morphin team had replacements over time; last and only other time we've done that was after he and the others left. It was a failure technically so no one outside the team involved knew until now."

"No guessing?" Kira said though not a complaint. They were, apparently, safe. No soldiers, no tanks, no Jason; the road ahead looked pretty clear.

Billy shrugged, demonstrating the lack of knowledge, no one really could be sure. Kira wasn't sure if she liked it, and even less sure she liked it but it wasn't like she had choices. All they could do, all they did now, was walk on and hope that the road to Angel Grove would be far less eventful.


End file.
